And to All a Good Night
by enabled
Summary: Oliver and Katie have a special Christmas moment.


"I want to show you something."

Katie Bell snapped her head up from the magazine she was looking at. Oliver Wood was standing above her.

"Put on your cloak."

"It's nearly midnight, Christmas Even, I'm pregnant, and I'm exhausted," she replied, looking back down at her magazine. "So, no."

"It'll be worth it," Oliver replied, grinning.

"Oliver," Katie whined.

"Katherine," Oliver mimicked back.

"That's not even my name," Katie replied, indignantly.

"Too bad," Oliver said. "C'mon, I want you to come with me…please?"

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?" Katie bemoaned.

"Tomorrow is Christmas and we'll be spending the day with my parents," Oliver reminded her.

"Who will complain the entire time that we're not engaged and that their grandchild is being born into sin? For Wizards, your family is awfully odd," Katie told him.

"Yes they are."

"I'm tired," Katie said, repeating herself.

"You're whinging," Oliver told her. "Put on your cloak."

"Oliver."

"Katherine."

"Please don't make me go," Katie whinged.

"You are still lovely even when you whinge," Oliver said. "Cloak."

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve, I'm your boyfriend who loves you dearly even when you're being a pain in the arse, and you're having my baby, so let's go," Oliver said, giving her the cloak.

Katie whimpered.

"Katherine…"

"Fine," Katie said, standing up with much needed help from Oliver.

"You're lovely," Oliver said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fat," Katie replied.

"Come one before I change my mind," Oliver said, opening the door.

Katie pulled on her cloak and clasped it. She followed Oliver out the door and reached for Oliver's arm, after he closed the door behind her and locked it, wanting him to help support her as they headed down the stairs that led to the street from their flat.

"It's snowing," Oliver said, unnecessarily.

"I hope it doesn't get slick," Katie frowned, her tone worried.

Oliver kissed her cheek. "I won't let you fall, love."

Katie looked over and smiled at him. "I know."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"A bit," Katie said, brushing the hair from her face. "Your mum doesn't like me much."

Oliver looked right at her. "I don't care."

"I know."

"This way," Oliver said, leading her towards Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"I'm not telling until we get there," Oliver replied. "Quit whinging."

"Oliver, I'm-"

"Fat and pregnant, you keep telling me," Oliver replied.

Katie pouted.

"You'll like it," Oliver said as they entered The Leaky Cauldron. "I promise."

Katie gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't say it, Katherine."

"That's not my-"

"Name," Oliver replied. "But you need a longer name, so when I'm irritated with you, you'll know it. Katie doesn't work very well for that."

Katie pouted again; she was quite good at it, actually. Plus, it irritated Oliver, just like he was currently irritating her.

"Stop it," Oliver said as they made their way into Diagon Alley.

They were quiet now, as Oliver led Katie down the street. Diagon Alley was lit up, there were multi-coloured lights up (powered by magic), as well as Christmas trees that were easily visible from the street. Katie felt herself blush a little bit as she remembered what they had done the year before under her parents Christmas tree.

"Aye, that was fun, wasn't it?" Oliver asked, looking quite smug. Katie gave him a surprised look.

"How did you-"

"Not very many people blush when they see a Christmas tree," Oliver told her, giving her a sly wink. "Here we go," he said stopping in front of a very familiar shop.

"Fred and George's shop?" Katie asked, feeling annoyed again.

"Don't say anything until you've seen your surprise," Oliver commanded, leading her in. "I made them put a charm on the stoop so you wouldn't fall. I don't think any of us want your or the baby hurt."

Katie didn't reply. She allowed Oliver to lead her in and to the back. There they climbed the stairs, Katie very slowly, and found their way into Fred's bedroom. (It was clean and neat and Katie felt mildly scared by that.) They then made their way out onto a balcony; it overlooked part of Muggle London.

"It's beautiful," Katie said, remarking upon the view. What they could see most of London was lit up with coloured lights. The snow was falling a little heavier now.

"Cold?" Oliver asked his breath on her ear.

"A little," she replied. He pulled her closer to him.

"Don't want you getting sick, love."

"I don't think a bit of cold and snow will do that," Katie replied, turning so she could kiss him.

"There's something else, I wanted to show you," Oliver said.

"Oh?"

"You're Christmas present."

Katie let out a loud sigh. "We agreed we weren't going to get each other anything and I haven't got you a bloody thing, you bastard."

"Yes you have," Oliver replied. "Two things actually, you and the baby."

"You were there, too," Katie reminded him.

"And I enjoyed every second of it," Oliver replied, smug again.

"You're awful."

"Aye."

"And shameless."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"I don't know…"

"Watch it," Oliver teased. "It's Christmas, you might jinx us both and we'll get coal in our stockings."

"Coal's useful," Katie replied.

"But you can't eat coal."

"I think we're a little old for sweets."

"You're never too old for sweets!"

"You sound like a three year old."

"I'm not the one who has been pouting this whole time," Oliver reminded her. "Now, you stay there and I'll get your present."

"Hurry back, I'm fat and impatient," Katie said.

"I don't need to be reminded of that," Oliver said, his voice sounding far away. Katie heard some muffled whispers and Oliver laugh. She was a bit confused, but she figured Oliver would sort it back when came back, which he eventually did.

"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost," Katie teased.

"I was running away, really, but I convinced myself to come back," Oliver teased back.

"Watch it," Katie warned.

"But that wouldn't be nearly as fun, aye?"

Katie stuck out her tongue.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "I know something more fun you can do with your tongue."

"The baby can hear you."

"And the baby can hear you swear like a Quidditch player."

"I am – rather was – a Quidditch player, prat."

"Right, I'd almost forgotten."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "I want my present."

"You know, for someone who three minutes ago-"

"PRESENT."

Oliver gave pulled his arm from behind his back and gave her a piece of paper.

"Oh, do you have some crayons too?" Katie teased, looking at the blank page.

"You could turn it over," Oliver replied.

Katie did turn it over and looked confused for a moment. "The he-"

Oliver clicked his tongue. "The baby can hear you."

"Shut up," Katie said. "What do you mean by this?"

"What do you think I mean?" Oliver asked, Katie could tell his tone was nervous.

"Um…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING, JUST BLOODY WELL SAY YES!" Oliver shouted.

Katie felt herself grin. "Yes!"

Oliver kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Tonight?"

"Wha-"

"I've arranged everything," he said, beaming. "There's an officiator around here somewhere and all our friends and your parents-"

"That's who you were talking to!"

"Yes, those wankers made me laugh."

"But we don't have rings or a dress or robes or anything!"

"I told you, I've taken care of it. Leanne and Alicia picked out your robes and figured out the sizes. Angelina helped me pick out the rings and Fred and George have decorated Fred's bedroom up, which is why I didn't turn on the lights."

"You…you…you…" Katie said, trying to think of an insult.

"Make it a happy Christmas and say we'll do it tonight."

"All right then," Katie said, grinning. 

"Good," Oliver said, kissing her before sending her on her way to let her friends help her get ready.

Katie grinned as she was greeted with kisses from her friends. It was going to be a very happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
